


Distant But Never Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dongmin haven’t seen his soulmate since high school, now he just gets visits from his doctor’s office.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Distant But Never Forgotten

Dongmin didn’t flinch at Jinwoo nasty bruise on his knee. He’s been coming to his office a lot and often ignoring his orders to take it easy.

“I rather have these scratches than step down from my position, doc.” Jinwoo scoffed.

“I know, but at this rate one day your gonna break that knee.” Dongmin repeats himself he focuses on changing fresh bandages.

Jinwoo sighed. “You don’t understand how long it took me to get this job.”

Dongmin knew every thought, feeling from this man that day. But, since they’re adults now not high schoolers their bond isn’t profound anymore.

Their friendship drifted away into this. Dongmin missed the old days.


End file.
